


Broken Computer

by Kittyclawsps



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baby, Baby bottle, Baby!Dan, Binkie - Freeform, Dummy - Freeform, Little, Little Space, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, baby blanket, blankie, daddy!Phil, ddlb, dom!Phil, little!Dan, paci, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyclawsps/pseuds/Kittyclawsps
Summary: Hi! i was wondering if you would take a prompt? Prompt: it’s 2012 and Dan and Phil aren’t on good terms but Dan goes into little space and he really needs his daddy (No smut please! just Platonic fluff!). I understand if this isn't your thing or you just don't want to write it, but it would be awesome if you would! Thank You!





	Broken Computer

**Author's Note:**

> haha are you kidding this is most definitely my thing i love little dan he is so precious and cute

The Howell-Lester apartment was not a happy place to be. It was currently scary and not fun and saddening. Dan and Phil had had a big fight. Phil was extremely angry with Dan. Dan wasn't even quite sure why. He could only assume it had something to do with the computer which Dan had accidentally broken last weekend. All of Phil's work things were on there. Phil was a famous Youtuber.   
Dan had tried the whole Youtube thing but it never picked up, and he gave up. He couldn't help but wonder if he had continued working if he would be at the same status as Phil today. But he quit, no now instead of the fun Youtube job, he worked in a boring bakery. Maybe it wasn't boring but Dan wanted something better. Anyways, Phil had been ignoring him since then, desperately trying to bring his new computer up to date. There was no doubt that he was frustrated.  
Dan wanted to make peace, but Phil just wouldn’t listen. Dan was becoming desperate himself. He really needed his best friend back soon. No only was he his best friend, but he was also his daddy. In a totally platonic way that was. They weren’t in a relationship or anything, Phil just took care of Dan when he needed it. Dan was beginning to need it now. He was much to stressed and lonely without Phil. Now he needed him more than ever.   
Dan could hardly bare Phil ignoring him now. Dan found himself sitting in his room, moping more often than not. That’s where he was if he didn’t have his crappy bakery job to go to. He was incredibly sad and there didn’t seem to be anything he could do about it. The only thing that would make him happy again was if Phil came back to him.   
Phil noticed Dan’s absence as well. He noticed how he was never out in the living area and that he too began to avoid the older man, even if he didn’t realize it. Maybe he was afraid that Phil would lash out at him in his anger. The truth was that Dan would do anything to have Phil back, his mind just didn’t seem to see that Phil wanted him back too. He was too lost in his head, thinking that Phil still hated him with a burning passion. Phil never really hated him, he was just frustrated and upset. He never meant to hurt Dan.  
So Phil noticed Dan’s sadness. He heard his quiet cries in the night. He wanted to be there to comfort the younger boy. He really did. He would if Dan had not unknowingly pushed him away. When Phil would knock on his door, Dan would tell him to go away. When Phil came out of his room, Dan would return to his. So Phil would just have to try and wait for Dan to come to him. He was sure it would not be long. Phil was almost sure that Dan would soon reach his breaking point and come in search of his Daddy. Phil was pretty sure they would be okay after that. He was right too. One night little Danny came to find daddy Phil.   
Dan had been writhing around in his bed. He found it difficult to sleep, though his sleepy eyes struggled to stay open. Dan wanted to blame his stress. Which partly it was to blame. The real problem however, was that Dan was slipping deeper and deeper into his little space and his dreams were not happy ones. He was too scared to close his eyes again. Each time he did, he was met with a screaming, raging Phil. A Phil who wanted him gone. He wanted him out of the apartment. He didn’t even care if Dan were to die. So finally Dan could take no more. Tears streamed down his face, wetting his cheeks and he really needed his daddy. Dan got out of his lonely bed and crept down the dark, scary hallway and to Phil’s door. Dan hesitantly knocked, scared that he would be met with the same Phil from his dream.   
Dan knocked on the door several times but there was no reply. He was not really surprised though, it was well past midnight after all. Dan decided to call out Phil’s name, hoping to raise him from his slumber. “Phil!” Dan yelled through the door again. There was no response. Dan tried knocking more and calling Phil’s name a couple times before Phil finally opened the door. He looked tired behind his thick rimmed glasses.   
“Daddy!” Dan shouted as he wrapped his long arms around Phil’s torso. Phil immediately wrapped his arms around Dan’s delicate frame. “Oh, Danny. You’ve been gone for so long, I’ve missed you” Phil whispered in the younger boy’s ear. “I can’t sleep daddy, I had a nightmare. You didn’t want me anymore” Dan whimpered as he began to cry again, wetting Phil’s green t-shirt. “Shhh, baby. I will never stop wanting you. Daddy promises” Phil reassured him.   
“C’mon, let’s get you a paci, and a nice warm bottle of milk, okay?” Phil suggested. Dan nodded as he continued to cling to Phil. Phil picked him up, remembering his great strength which was required for carrying his baby. Phil carried him to his room, where he retrieved a baby bottle and a pacifier. Then he continued into the kitchen, where he prepared Dan’s milk. After the milk was ready, Phil took Dan and his desired items back to his bright room.   
Phil cradled Dan in his arms as he held the bottle to his mouth. Dan contently sucked from the bottle, drinking the warm milk. He was satisfied with the way the warm liquid slid down his throat. He hummed in delight and relaxed into Phil’s hold. Soon, Dan had downed the entire bottle. Phil put the bottle away as Dan snuggled into Phil’s warm embrace. Phil set his paci in his mouth and watched as he finally fell asleep. Phil smiled, watching the blissful grin which remained on Dan’s face as he slept.


End file.
